


Love you My Mate

by Kathendale



Series: Smutty Oneshots [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Theo, Bottom Theo Raeken, M/M, Mating Bites, Smut, Virgin Theo Raken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-11 18:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15321168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathendale/pseuds/Kathendale
Summary: Josh wants to show Theo just how much he loves him.





	Love you My Mate

**Author's Note:**

> This is sole pure smut because I want to practice writing it. The only experience I have with smut is reading it.

Theo grinned as he threw his arms around his taller significant other, latching onto him like a koala as he nosed his mate's neck.

Josh rumbled, his neon purple eyes glowing in the dim light as he carried Theo to their shared room. He knew the rest of Theo's friends weren't around, so they could finally make love. He growled softly when he felt Theo nuzzling him, making him clutch the other boy tightly.

"Theo, I'm going to drop you if you keep doing that." Josh rasped, only getting a whine in response.

Josh gently placed Theo onto the bed, passionately kissing the other boy, slipping his tongue into his lover's mouth, getting rewarded with a small moan. Josh pulled back reluctantly, staring Theo in the eyes.

"Babe, you've never done this before, have you?" He asked, genuinely curious and because he needed to know. Theo blushed, his cheeks turning a dark shade of red.

"No, I haven't." Theo said while Josh nuzzled him. "Do you want me to be your first?" He whispered gently. Theo turned to look Josh dead in the eyes, his eyes glowing golden. "Yes, Josh. I want you to be my first and my only." He whispered, before pushing Josh back, who had been pinning him with his body weight. Theo pulled off his shirt, Josh following suit.

Theo touched Josh's chest, eliciting a soft growl from his mate. He smiled as he watched Josh slowly taking his pants off, teasingly doing so. "Lift your hips." Josh said in a commanding tone, and Theo smiled, doing as he was told. In one swift motion, Josh pulled off both his jeans and boxers.

Theo blushed as Josh stared at him in all of his naked glory.

"You look perfect, baby." Josh purred, staring at Theo with predatory eyes.

Theo moaned as Josh trailed his mouth down his neck, gently pressing soft kisses each time he moved down. Josh smiled as he took one of his lover's nipples into his mouth, softly licking and sucking on it.

Theo mewled weakly, back arching as the hot tongue traces over his nipple. He gasped when Josh used his powers to gently tease his other nipple, zapping it with a small amount of electricity sending pleasure flooding through his body.

Theo gasped as he felt a finger gently circling his entrance, making him arch and groan. "Do you like that baby?" Josh purred.

not finished, to be finished

**Author's Note:**

> Please review! I want to know how to improve. Don't worry, I have a sad Sceo idea, and just need to put some other stories out.


End file.
